Midnight Visitor
by CloudKitsune17
Summary: Chase arrives late at night to steal a few Wuu, while Rai is finding it impossible to sleep and wanders outside of the temple... Light Fluff.


**Midnight Visitor**

-----

Pairing(s): Chase x Raimundo

Summary: Chase arrives late at night to steal a few Wuu, while Rai is finding it impossible to sleep and wanders outside of the temple... Light Fluff.

_Author Note_: This is my first Xiaolin Showdown fic, so please be nice... If I messed up with anything, just tell me.

-----

The temple of the dragons was completely and utterly silent. Well, other then the occasional snores from Clay's room, mumbles of victory from Omi's... Even Kimiko would break out into the nearly silent, but obvious whistle breathes that wished to be snorts like the well built cowboy's.

All in all, Raimundo found it completely impossible to get any shut eye with those annoying little sounds. Usually he was able to stand them, especially how it was usually he who fell asleep first. But that day, Master Fung had given him an extra chore that left the Brazilian boy exhausted yet the last to reach the warmth of his bed.

Huffing, moaning, and rolling from side, to his back, and then to his other side did nothing but infuriate Raimundo more then he'd like to admit. Kimiko was the one with the anger management problem, not him. But, he guessed it was normal for anyone who was sleep deprived to be a little irritable.

Giving up in the fight to find a comfortable position, and the wishful hours of sleep, the brunette slid out from under the warmth of his covers and out of his room all together. It was odd, really. Rai felt more like he was sleep walking then anything, but one would of had to been asleep for such a thing in the first place. But Raimundo let his bare feet take him to where they wished to go.

Step after step, Rai wondered silently why he was out in the halls in the first place. He also wondered why he didn't bother to slip on his monk shoes, as well. The stone floors at this hour were freezing!

The Brazilian boy stopped his inner cursing as soon as he realized that he was now outside of the temple's hallway, but standing just a few feet away from the Wuu Vault. His green eyes widened when he noticed that not only was the door to the tower open, but the culprit was calmly leaning up against the door frame, arms folded coolly, and demonic-like golden orbs locked onto him like a beast eyeing its prey. Gulping, Raimundo tried his best to shake off his earlier fatigue, jumping into a fighting stance as he yelled;

"Chase! What are you doing here!"

A slow, sharp smile curled Chase's lips as soon as the Brazilian boy spoke. Pushing off from the door way, arms falling to his side smoothly, his ebony hair swaying softly in the light wind, the Chinese boy never once took his eyes off of the other. An act which made a strong shiver to roll down Rai's spine, from fear or something else... the brunette wasn't fully sure.

"I am here for a Shin Gong Wuu," Chase started calmly, smirk still firmly placed as if it was there for all eternity. Before Rai could jump in with a witty combat of words, the Chinese boy rose a gloved hand, silencing him almost immediately. "Or... is that just what you wish for me to say?"

Blinking emerald eyes in confusion, Raimundo found himself speechless. Was Chase there to take a Wuu, cause minor trouble, or just to play with his head!

"What do you want, Chase Yung," Rai growled out, folding his arms across his chest as he broke out of his battle stance, seeing as no battle would soon be arriving at this pace.

"What do I want, you ask..?" Chase repeated smoothly, voice deep and dark. His eyes seemed to give off a flash, shocking Raimundo to the core, the back of his hair feeling as if it were standing on end. Was this the feeling a dear got when finding itself in the middle of the road and about to get hit by a truck..?

The sound of metal boots clunking against stone ground brought Rai out of his stupor, green eyes flashing away from Chase' golden to stare at the ground where those black and golden boots stepped. Each step forced the Brazilian boy to take his own steps back, not wanting to have to fight the other, at least not alone and so wiped out from chores, to boot.

It was only when the cold, hard stone wall connected with his back did Rai finally look back up into those golden, predatory eyes. Eyes which were a lot closer now, with no where else to run. All that was left was to fight or call for help. And Raimundo was known well for being stubborn, so crying for Omi to save him was very unlikely going to happen.

With a faint growl of warning to not-to-mess-with-me, Rai found himself nearly pinned, with both of Chase's armored arms positioned on either side of his head. Now how in the world did he miss that action!

"What I want..." Chase's deep voice wisped its way into Raimundo's ear, faces closer to each other then the brunette remembered. "...Is..." A ghost feeling of lips brushing against his was felt, forcing another chill to run up and down his spine...

"Rai! Where in tarnashins you at, partner!"

Raimundo's head snapped up at the familiar voice of the dragon of Earth, snapping out of his dazed trance. But before the brunette could call out to Clay for help, Rai discovered that, as soon as he had moved his head, his lips were now fully locked with the enemy's own. His green eyes widened in utter shock, along with Chase's own in more surprise.

"C'mon, Rai! Where ya at?"

Pulling back with a good hard punch at Chase's armored chest, Raimundo gave the Chinese boy a good solid glare as he spat, "You better get out of here now or else I won't hesitate in kicking your ass..."

Frowning down at the Brazilian boy, Chase grunted out, "As you wish." before turning about, calmly strolling away from Rai's form that seemed to have glued itself up against the cold, stone wall of the temple.

Once Raimundo was certain Chase was lone gone, or at least well out of sight to cause a stir, the brunette finally responded to Clay's worried calls, scrambling back towards the warmth of his bedroom as quickly as one could on frozen feet. But, one question still remained ringing unanswered in his head...

Just what DID Chase want..?

_-owari-_  
_-end-_  
_-fin-_


End file.
